


Menu Planning

by MissGuenever



Series: Luxury and Loss [8]
Category: Leverage, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Amazing Chef, Blink and Miss it Avengers Cameo, Domestic Fluff, Eliot Spencer's Cooking, Fluff, Food, Missing Scene, Other, Soup, menu planning, menus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29647158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissGuenever/pseuds/MissGuenever
Summary: Eliot's thoughts as he does meal planning for the brewpub.  It's not easy when England is playing Poland in the soccer World Cup. A prix fix menu or a la carte?  And totally some blink and miss it mentions of the shenanigans that the Leverage hitter got involved with Clint Barton.  Because eating tasty food is awesome!
Series: Luxury and Loss [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1471631
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8
Collections: Fandoms Challenge 2021





	Menu Planning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Books](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Books/gifts).



> I’m trying the challenge posted on Facebook in the “Small/Medium Fandoms, Pool Noodles, Dinghies, and Tugboats.” I’ve never done a challenge before, fingers crossed this is alright. This is for the week 4 challenge: Write a fic under 500 words.
> 
> This ties back to Chapter 5 (Dill Pickles & Strawberries) of Luxury & Loss: The Oregon Edition. You don't need to read that to have this make sense.

Eliot was sitting in the common room behind the brewpub, with cookbooks spread out around him. He was doing the pub's menu planning for the week of the FIFA World Cup; Poland was in the finals this year. It was only their ninth trip to the finals! And they were playing England, who had a pretty weak team.

He thought he’d have a tasting menu. Writing on his note pad: For England, for the first course a choice between a Scotch Egg or a mini Bubble & Squeak. The plus was that Bubble & Squeak could easily be vegan. Jane & June’s farm had some nice Brussel sprouts. Then a choice of Tikka Masala, Fish & Chips, or a Vegan Mushroom Pie. Bamn! That was done. Eliot pushed a couple of cookbooks out of the way.

On to Poland. Eliot had some good memories from Poland; the soup he'd had with Clint in Gwizdaly had been amzing. Zupa Orgokowa (Dill Pickle Soup), needed to be on the menu; they would do that as a cup or bowl. That had been a wild few days, the hitter shook his head and… realized that meant he needed an English soup; something warm and would stick to the bones. Ummm… Eliot racked his brains and consulted one of the old cookbooks he’d just pushed aside. London Particular would work. He had everything except the yellow lentils; there was also ham, bacon, and veggies. A meat soup. He could probably do a vegan version based on mushrooms. That was a challenge ofbeing in Portland – you needed a vegan menu. Okay, the UK was done.

Eliot looked around, and picked up his copy of “Polish Cookery,” by Marja Ochorowizc-Monatowa, a very Polish name! So, pierogi was a must: sauerkraut, and cheese & potato variety. And Kielbasa Smazona; he would also do a beet sausage for the vegans. It had gotten a good reception last time they served it. That was the appetizers. For the main course: Gołąbki (cabbage rolls), and Gulaz (Goulash) with potato pancakes. They could do a traditional version with beef, and then a vegan one with seitan. Eliot was not a fan of seitan; but, it served a purpose. And they could stew the meat separately and use it for beef stew. 

The hitter sat back, and looked around. He took a look at his notes, and shook his head. This was good. He’d talk with Julius his lead chef, and see if he agreed with the choices. Like many people in food service, Julius was Central American. And he had opinions. Good opinions. Strong Opinions. His taste was impeccable. 

He was done. Well, done with restaurant stuff. He still needed to check the plants on the roof, not much activity going on in the winter. But, he had some chard which was wintering over well, and thought there was enough for pasta. It was time for a beer; Parker and Hardison would be back from their surveillance soon. And the hitter had dinner in the oven.


End file.
